Religion
"Among the numerous faiths of the Nordlings, the most widespread is the cult of Melitele, a goddess in three forms: young girl, mature woman and old hag. Melitele is a Mother Goddess, caring for her children. Primarily women pray to her, though men in need might also utter supplications. The religion is a vestige of the old matriarchy and testifies to the weakness of the Nordlings — people who worship female deities are soft-hearted and incapable of preparing their sons for war. In recent years, the cult of Melitele has found a rival in the cult of the Eternal Fire, which came out of Novigrad. Clerics of the Eternal Fire demonstrate fanaticism and almost complete devotion. The religion is hostile toward any form of otherness, including non-humans. The Order of the Flaming Rose is the cult's military arm. The treatise also examines other faiths, including the cult of the Lionhead Spider." Cult of Melitele Melitele is a mother goddess worshipped in the Northern Kingdoms. The centre of her cult is the temple in Ellander. Adela was worshipped as an incarnation of the goddess for a period of time in one of Viziman temples. Melitele, as a patroness of eternally transient nature, is presented in three forms: the beautiful young Maiden, the mature, pregnant Mother and the edentulous, wrinkled Crone. Under her second aspect, Melitele is the goddess of fertility, protectress of women pregnant or in childbirth; all women, regardless of their age, domicile or social position, have an esteem for her. Melitele is worshiped in most of the Nordling countries, primarily by the people closely connected with nature, like farmers, lumbermen or foresters. The cult of Melitele have a chain of large and small sanctuaries spread throughout the Continent. If it is necessary to decide some matters on a nationwide scale, abbesses of the major centers meet in selected temples and discuss various issues; though this happens rather rarely and every major center remains, in point of fact, self-contained. Priestesses of Melitele often criticize priests of Kreve, argue and carry out disputes with them, however they can cooperate together on important issues. They also stay in good terms with druids or priestesses of Skelligan Freya, similar to Melitele in many respects. The future handmaidens of the Goddess are entered into the novitiate at the age of fourteen, fifteen; adepts learn arithmetic, biology, botany and medicine, they also acquire general knowledge about the world. The closing ceremony of the novitiate, connected with admission into Melitele's priesthood, is organised on each Birke day. Young priestesses receive new robes and tasks from the abbess; usually it is taking care of the rural community or service in one of temples. Many of them travel around the world as midwives or healers specialized in illnesses of women and children, as wandering druidess, teachers and governesses. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Church of Eternal Fire The greatest temple is the Novigradian Grand Picket. Later it gained much power and became a Church lead by a hierarch who is selected by the Council of Electors. The Church has three military arms: the Order of the Flaming Rose, witch hunters and temple guards. According to a legend, when the first human colonists were visiting the abandoned town, they saw a strange glow emanating from one of the palaces. Inside they met an individual sitting near the great bowl of fire. Being asked about his personality, answered: I guard the Eternal Fire; as long as it will flame in this place, so long this city and your kin will endure - and then he disappeared. The astonished humans discerned, a divine sign in that incident and designated some men to keep an eye on the fire. The Kreve's missionaries who came later acknowledged that the town had been blessed by the presence of their god, and helped in organize the church on the model of their cult. Novigrad was the area's only brick town, so lots of people were coming to settle down. Some of them traded, others dabbled in craft. With time non-humans also came. They didn't use to incommode priests due to not causing harm to a city, paying taxes and sometimes even worshipping the Fire. Only the druids have been disliked, who are accusing Novigrad of making the river pollution. The priests are strongly against using magic, as it shouldn't sully the place where the Eternal Fire flames. Sorcery is considered as a blasphemy, excluding the ones who have obtained an official permission or trade imported magical items. Eternal Fire is a symbol of hope, enduring the misfortune, light pointing the way in darkness, heralding progress and a better tomorrow. Holy flame guards the city from the forces of evil that could threaten its citizens; everyone believes that any monster could break within the walls and undermining this belief is considered to be a blasphemy since it is questioning the power of the Eternal Fire. One must admit that it protects extremely effectively indeed, though there is no longer against whom since the Novigradian priests had enthusiastically eradicated all creatures which could be considered as "monsters". Following the events of Eredin's defeat and the killing of Radovid, who at the time was the Church's Grand Master, the Church and it's followers retreated into the shadows, knowing that they had been defeated. Once Cirilla took the throne, the group was reorganised into a more peaceful one, focusing purely on religion, their old message of hatred and xenaphobia was outlawed, and any who had publically supported those views, particularly those of status, had their properties and riches distributed among their victims and victims' families. The Church attracts many followers to its message, although authorities from the city guard to the witchers still keep a careful eye on them. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cult of the Lionheaded Spider The Cult of the Lionheaded Spider or Coram Agh Tera is one of the religions of the Continent. The cult makes bloody sacrifices for its cruel god and the priestesses are known for their powerful curses. The worshippers of Coram Agh Tera consider him to be the Great Weaver, who weaves the human fate into a great web. The web is constantly being expanded and corrected. Sometimes some threads are broken, which results in someone's sudden death. When one commits suicide, his thread is broken and he is devoured by Coram. Therefore, he is worshipped as the god of sudden and unpredictable death. His temples are typically full of human bones and skulls and lit by green fire. Most worshippers are people who lived through some tragedy (like the death of a beloved) or people with constant contact with death, who love to inflict pain and suffering, like executioners, soldiers or bandits. They are all drawn by the cult's vision of the world, where death is a constant, and even wanted, part of the reality. The priests are required to keep Coram's web clean by "breaking the threads" of some people. The cult was founded in 611 by a merchant named Ambrosio in Loredo, Geso, with eight other worshippers. Soon more people joined the cult, mostly members of the local nobility, for whom the new religion was something mysterious and exotic. When the word of the Coram Agh Tera worshippers reached the royal officials and the priests of Kreve, an investigation was started, during which many of the worshippers were tortured. It turned out that nearly all of the town council and leaders of most guilds worshipped the foul Lionheaded god. Ambrosio and allthe captured cult members were burned at the stake. However, many of Ambrosio's followers managed to flee and spread the cult to all of the Northern Kingdoms. This time they built their temples outside of towns, in forests, swamps or mountain valleys. There is little contact between the temples and no organized hierarchy exists. Because of their religion being banned in most of the kingdoms, the priests wear no special robes outside of their rituals. They are not, however, as persecuted as they used to be, and in some places they are even allowed to preach openly. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Elves Elves seldom discuss their faith round humans, arguing that humans wouldn't understand. The closest description that has been fathomed is that the elves worship Dana Méadbh, their name for a deity also known as the Eternal One, Queen of the Fields, Lyfia and Bloemenmagde by the dwarves. It's suggested that she is the embodiment of the goddess Melitele. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Non-Belief There are many throughout the Continent who carry no beliefs in particular. This is a notable trait of witchers in particular, who as well as taking no part in political life and disputes take no part in religious disputes or beliefs themselves, as to be truly neutral and keep their focus on their task of monster slaying.